


In Paris

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Hunters RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, France - Freeform, Gay Sex, Humor, International, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: "I feel like I'm in another country," Dave Tango commented, looking out the glass door of the hotel room they were in and into the busy Paris streets below. It was a gorgeous hotel, clearly the work of the money from his boyfriend's show. The whole room was dark in color, but the metal in the room glowed brightly. His boyfriend's clothes were scattered across the room, giving it a look that was entirely his boyfriends. He turned toward the bed, his boyfriend sitting on it quite comfortable, only wearing a pair of old sweat pants. "You are always in another country, Tango," his boyfriend responded with a cheeky grin.Dave laughed and walked over to him, standing in front of him, barely a hair between them, "Am I now, Pari?"Dustin leaned up, his hands coming to rest on his boyfriend's arms, "Always."





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when he received a phone call, but he could hardly believe he was seeing the caller ID on his phone screen. It had been three weeks since he last heard from the man he was in love with, though that man did not know it. Yes, the two of them were infatuated with one another and secretly dating, but they never revealed each other’s feelings. His boyfriend made a desperate plea with him over the phone and he answered. He would be on the next available flight from Providence, Rhode Island to Paris, France. It was clichéd to be meeting up in the city of love, but his boyfriend had his reasons. He was in Paris with his fellow investigators looking for ghosts amongst the catacombs beneath the city and was off for a couple days of rest before heading to their next destination.  
He hated it when his boyfriend was gone for long periods of time, but his boyfriend liked the limelight of the _Ghost Hunters International_ and he liked the amount of money he was getting from it. He couldn’t, though, deny his boyfriend what he loved the most… himself. He missed his boyfriend’s body around him, warm and strong, and he missed the feeling of his young, girl kissed lips on his neck. He, also, missed the delicious breakfasts that his boyfriend was able to make, but God forbid he try and make lunch or dinner. His boyfriend had a secret talent for breakfast where he, on the other hand, had failed in life. He could remember as he flew high above the Atlantic Ocean the feeling of his boyfriend’s body as he hugged him from behind while he was making breakfast; his boyfriend’s muscles moving beneath his chin and the scent of his t-shirt flooding his nose. Dave Tango couldn’t wait for Paris.

 _ **Leape Castle, Ireland 2007**_  
_Dave Tango felt something brush against his face and he reeled back, his arm carrying the camera pumping into something hard, “Why you got to stand so close to me?” he had bumped into his fellow investigator, Dustin Pari. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the jock like man who was simply on this show for his look. Dave did like Dustin in an odd sort of way. He made Dave feel things he had never felt before, and he had to admit, the man could be very humorous when they were not investigating._  
_Dustin raised his arms above Dave, trying to step away. Dave looked up and backed away again, thinking the camera was a bat or something coming down to attack him, “Whoa!” he reeled, “Fuck!” he cursed when he saw the camera, “Don’t do that!”_  
_Dustin side stepped Dave, trying to get away, but Dave followed the same way and they ended up in the same situation again, “Shit!” Dustin tried to step away from the shorter man, “I feel like I’m dancing with you!” and the way he said it, it clearly wasn’t humorous. Dave backed away and they tore away from each other. They fell into silence, trying to ignore the curious glances they were getting from the camera crew before him._  
_Suddenly, a weird light captured Dustin’s attention and he, ironically, stepped toward Dave. He leaned over Dave’s shoulder, his chest brushing his shoulder blade, and raised his hand, a single finger pointing at one of the wooden doors of the castle, “Did you see that?”_  
_Dave looked back at Dustin, “Yea, I was just about to say something,” their eyes connected, brown connecting with striking blue. They looked away quickly, Dave’s body flooded with new feelings and warmth. They fell into silence, once again. They couldn’t hear or see anything anymore, so Dave turned Dustin, “Should we try to provoke it?”_  
_Dustin nodded, his head looking everywhere else, but at Dave, “Sure.”_  
_“Wussie!” Dave called out to the priest that was supposedly haunting this section of the castle, “Can’t even show yourself again!”_  
_“Yea, Wussie!” Dustin replied, “Think you’re so big and strong! You’re just too scared!”_  
_Then, all of the sudden, Dave hears the sound of something falling and a loud gasp for air. He turned around to look at Dustin, hoping it wasn’t him, but it was. Dustin was lying on his back, but he shifted onto his side, curling himself up into a ball. His arms hugged his stomach and he kept on gasping for air which his lungs couldn’t seem to get enough of. He fell to his knees before the taller man, “Dude!_ Dude _, what the hell happened?” he asked, worry in his voice, he placed an unsure hand on the man’s upper arm, the muscles there contracting beneath his touch, “Are you alright?” Dustin wasn’t answering and Dave became more worried as the seconds of time wearied over them, “Is your arm broken?”_  
_Dustin sat up, his arm shooting out to grasp Dave by his arm, leaning on him. Dave froze in his spot at the sudden movement, his nose flooded with the heavy smell of Axe cologne. He resisted the urge to drop his head into the taller man’s neck and breathe in the scent he knew was there. Dustin’s breathing was still hard and Dave noticed he was shaking, “Shit!” Dustin said, loud enough for the camera crew to hear. Dave hoped that the angle they were at, it looked nothing more than friends helping friends, “Dave, I can still feel it!”_  
_Dave’s veins were flooded with anger and he stood up, leaving Dustin on the dirty floor. Dave turned in his spot, his eyes searching for the priest, “Ass! Think you can do that to a friend of mine! Too weak to do it to me!” he provoked, words spilling from his lips he never would have said to a ghost, “Fucking, weak ghost! Not even sure you are a ghost!”_  
_“No!” Dustin called out to him; he was getting up on shaking legs with some help from one of the camera crewmen, “No, no, no, no. Dave, don’t. Not for-,” Dustin paused and Dave turned to look at him, “Don’t,” and Dave stopped, walking over to Dustin’s still shaking form._  
_He grabbed Dustin’s arm, motioning to the cameramen that he could let go, “It’s okay. I’ve got him,” and Dustin started walking toward the stairs that led out of the tower. Dave followed behind him, slowly going down to ground level. At last, they walked out the front door, their eyes connecting to the bright lights of Command Central. Thankfully, everyone was surrounding the black van, “Grant! Jason!” Dave called out to them. All at once, the two men he called turned toward him; flashlight’s bright in their eyes._  
_“Jesus!” Grant called out and rushed toward the two of them, “What happened?”_  
_“He was pushed down,” Jason came up beside Grant, worry in both of their eyes as they searched Dustin for any wounds like a mother would her pups, “We weren’t getting anything after seeing this face-.”_  
_“I saw the face when I went up there with them!” Brian interrupted him; Dave gave him a quick glare._  
_He continued he story, “So, we started to provoke and it threw Dustin to the ground.”_  
_Jason nodded, turning to Grant with a smirk on his face. Grant, on the other hand, was more worried about Dustin, “Take him to the van to sit down,” Dave nodded and Dustin and him walked over to the van. Dustin sat down on the large bender, still shaking in his skin._  
_“I’ll be right back,” Dave looked into Dustin’s eyes, who nodded, and Dave stepped away. He opened the front of the van and took a cool water bottle from the cooler in the front and walked back to Dustin. He gave it to him, “Drink.”_  
_Dustin took it, his hands shaking as he reached, “Thanks,” and he looked at the ground, opening the bottle swiftly and drinking half of it in one go. Dave climbed up the van to sit down in the chair in front of the cameras._  
_Grant and Jason came up, “You alright, Dustin?”_  
_“Yea,” Dustin smiled up at Grant, “I’m in good hands,” Dustin joked as he motioned toward Dave, who turned to them at the sound of their voices._  
_Grant smiled, “Good,” and he turned to Jason for a moment, “Well, we’re heading up to see if we can capture anything with Barry. Everyone else has been sent out to the rest of the castle, so you can have some peace and quiet before they start asking questions,” Grant smirked._  
_Dustin gave a light laugh and Dave smiled, “Yes, thank you, Grant.”_  
_Grant placed a hand on Dustin’s shoulder, “You just feel better, alright? Rest.”_  
_“Alright,” Dustin replied and Grant turned to Dave._  
_“Watch him,” Grant ordered and Dave nodded in response, giving a mock salute to the older man. Jason and Grant walked away, swiftly running up towards the castle to catch the ghosts that might still be there. Dave turned back to the cameras on the screen, his eyes watching his fellow investigators and the camera crew, the only sound of Dustin’s water bottle crackling._  
_“Thank you, Dave,” Dustin’s voice reached his ears across the Irish air._  
_Dave glanced at him, his brown eyes connecting with the taller man’s back, “For what?” Dustin mumbled something and Dave cocked an eyebrow and slid himself down next to Dustin, “What?”_  
_“Protecting me,” Dustin repeated, his head glancing next to him for a second._  
_“Of course,” Dave said something just as Dustin mumbled another, “What?”_  
_“And for…saving me,” Dustin looked into Dave’s eyes as he said this and Dave swallowed._  
_He leaned into Dustin slowly, “Of course,” his voice was low and husky as he said the words again. Dustin leaned into Dave, their eyes darkening and their lips met; their touch simply experimental._  
_Later that night, while everyone was asleep in their hotel rooms, a tall, brown haired man sneaked into the room across from his. He was wearing his old college shirt and his pants were low on his hips. He knocked on the door lightly and when it opened, his blue eyes connected with dark brown. They wouldn’t be the same after that night._


	2. Chapter 2

“I _feel_ like I’m in another country,” Dave Tango commented, looking out the glass door of the hotel room they were in and into the busy Paris streets below. It was a gorgeous hotel, clearly the work of the money from his boyfriend’s show. The whole room was dark in color, but the metal in the room glowed brightly. His boyfriend’s clothes were scattered across the room, giving it a look that was entirely his boyfriends. He turned toward the bed, his boyfriend sitting on it quite comfortable, only wearing a pair of old sweat pants.  
“You are _always_ in another country, Tango,” his boyfriend responded with a cheeky grin.  
Dave laughed and walked over to him, standing in front of him, barely a hair between them, “Am I now, Pari?”  
Dustin leaned up, his hands coming to rest on his boyfriend’s arms, “ _Always_ ,” and he kissed his lips, slowly and passionately. Dave’s hands cupped his boyfriends face softly and Dustin shifted backwards allowing Dave to crawl on top of the bed and his boyfriend, his legs caging the taller man’s hips beneath his. Dave, usually, wasn’t the one who was dominant in their relationship, Dustin taking the lead, but Dustin wouldn’t deny that Dave taking charge wasn’t arousing. Dustin moaned lightly as he lay down on the bed, Dave following behind them, their lips turning rough from their weeks of not being near each other. Dave’s hands traveled down Dustin’s throat, squeezing lightly as he went and earning himself an erotic moan from Dustin’s mouth, “Dave.”  
Dave lowered his mouth from Dustin’s, his lips brushing the light goatee on his chin, and kissed Dustin’s throat. He sucked gently on the flesh, his pale skin turning a dark purple beneath Dave’s touch. Dustin, suddenly, flipped them over, his hips falling between Dave’s legs. Dave groaned, throwing his head back as Dustin kissed down Dave’s throat, “Not that I mind you taking control,” Dustin said in between his kisses, his hands traveling down to Dave’s TAPS shirt, “But, I need you so badly right now,” and in one swift movement, Dustin tore the shirt away from Dave’s skin.  
Dave gasped and Dustin took the moment to kiss Dave, shoving his tongue forward to explore the cavern of Dave’s mouth. Dustin kissed him thoroughly, taking his breath away. Dave wrapped his arms around Dustin, pulling him closer to his body. He missed his boyfriend too much.  
Quickly, Dustin’s hands traveled down the front of Dave’s jeans, his male fingers outlining the growing bulge there. Dave moaned into Dustin’s mouth, bucking his hips forward. Dustin chuckled, moving away from Dave’s mouth and traveling down his light hairy chest. His mouth gave the skin open mouth kisses as Dustin reached his boyfriend’s navel, his fingers now going to the belt around Dave’s waist. Undoing it quickly, Dustin unzipped the jeans, his eyes making contact with a pair of black boxers. Dustin’s lips traced the edges of Dave’s boxers and Dave bucked his hips and moaned silently as a small pool of warmth formed in his groin.  
Suddenly, Dustin moved away, leaning back on the bed and almost falling off the side of it since they were lying horizontal to the bed. With quick fingers, Dustin pulled his sweats down, his erection springing forward at the sight of his lover almost naked and making noises beneath his touch. Dustin was breathing hard just at the sight of Dave and fell back on top of Dave, sealing their lips with a heavy moan as their skin touched. Dave bucked his hips again when he felt Dustin’s erection poking at his boxers.  
“Dustin,” Dave moaned lightly, his eyes falling shut in pleasure, “Please, God, I need you!”  
“And you shall receive,” Dustin replied and tore Dave’s boxer’s away from skin. He groaned in response, but he could get a new pair of boxers later, or just steal another pair from Dustin. His boyfriend’s fingers gently touched Dave’s own straining erection, the organ jumping in his fingers. He suddenly pulled away and reached under his pillow, pulling out a container of lube.  
Dave chuckled at this, “Why aren’t you sneaky?”  
Dustin smirked and leaned down, giving Dave a light kiss on his lips, “Only for you, _darling_ ,” he mimicked a gentleman’s accent.  
Undoing the cap, Dustin squeeze the gel out of the container and touched Dave’s hole, giving the outer rim a coating of the gel. Dave hissed at how cold it was, but moaned as soon as Dustin’s finger slipped inside. Dustin gave his boyfriend’s chest a quick kiss and took his finger out, replacing the lube under his pillow. Leaning over Dave, Dustin kissed his lips again and, with one of his free hands, he lowered himself into Dave. The shorter man tore his lips away from Dustin’s and gave a groan, his neck arching into Dustin’s awaiting mouth.  
After a moment of adjusting, Dustin moved slowly, wanting to memorize the feeling of Dave around him, squeezing him, before they had to part ways once again. It was easier to meet up when they were both on the same team and could investigate together. He missed those times a lot. It was harder to hide their feelings to the world when they were together and it was obvious that something had happened at Leape Castle that the world didn’t know about for now, they were more comfortable around each other. But they couldn’t be on the same team anymore, Dustin wanted to see the world and they were both afraid that if they stuck around each other during investigations, something was going to happen. Both not wanting to quit paranormal investigating, Dustin left to see the world while his boyfriend continued to travel across the states. They had moments, like this one in Paris, that they could have together and they both enjoyed them. To have sex in a new hotel bed in some country across the world had a freedom to it that neither realized they were craving till it happened.  
Dustin’s breathing became hard as he sped up and Dave’s head was now off the bed, the blood rushing to two different spots in his body and it was a new sort of arousal he hadn’t felt before. Dustin rose from Dave’s chest, his hands gripping the other’s hips as he slammed into him. Pools of heat billowed in each other’s bodies like raging volcanoes and at last they erupted. Dustin gave one last push into Dave before giving a pleasurable gasp and shooting his seed up into Dave’s body, his hole now slick from sweat, lube, and Dustin’s seed. Dave, though, was still on the edge of ecstasy, his body shaking and his eyes going wide as he tried to get closer.  
Dustin, though he was tired from his climax, lowered down to eye level with Dave’s about-to-burst erection and gave the long organ a lick, his mouth flooded with the taste of pre-cum and their combined sweat. Dave bucked his hips in response and gave a gasp, “Dustin!”  
He smiled, liking the way his name sounded on his lover’s lips. He then opened his mouth and took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Dave’s fingers fell to Dustin’s spiked hair, messing it up as he did so. Dustin took more of Dave into his mouth, his blue eyes lifting up to meet Dave’s face. Dave looked down, sensing someone looking at him, and his brown eyes connected with Dustin’s. A new emotion was in them, one that Dave had not seen before in the eyes of his lover, but in the eyes he saw in the mirror every day. It was love. At this realization, Dave gasped loudly and bucked his hips. The pool of warmth in Dave’s groin exploded and Dave shot his seed into his lover’s mouth, the creamy liquid spilling from his lips. Dave caught his breath as he lay on the bed and suddenly he burst into laughter.  
Dustin gave him an odd look as he licked Dave’s seed off his lips and crawled up his body, “What are ya laughing at?”  
Dave shot up to meet Dustin’s lips, “God, I love you.”  
Dustin was shocked at first, but recovered quickly, a sigh of release escaping his lips. His feelings for Dave had been hidden for a while, but he was worried that Dave did not love him yet, “I love you, too,” and he kissed his boyfriend’s lips.  
Dustin fell to the bed beside Dave, grasping his hand within his, and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room. Their bodies were still completely naked and covered in sweat and other things, “So, when do you have to leave for Romania?”  
Dustin turned to look at Dave, who was looking at him with curiosity. Dustin reached across and brushed a loose strand of brown hair from the man’s face, “Three days.”  
Dave gave him a smirk and sat up, “Well, I need a shower,” Dustin sat up, too, watching his lover make his way across to the bathroom. Dave, though, stopped at the door and turned to look at Dustin, completely naked, on the hotel bed, “Want to join me?”  
Dustin smiled and stood up quickly, chasing his boyfriend into the shower with new energy. Dave laughed as he turned the water on and walked into the shower, Dustin joining behind him. Yea, Dave Tango thought, _Things certainly have changed_. And Dustin Pari decided to show his boyfriend exactly how to make love in their little shower in the city of _amour_.

**|The End|**


End file.
